Dear Hina
by AcrossTheNarutoverse
Summary: My debut Naruto musical fanfiction. Very softcore KibaXHinata from Naruto. Features an altered version of the Beatles song "Dear Prudence". What's it actually about? Read and find out.


**Dear Hina**

_Disclaimer_: All characters of Naruto portrayed in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own them, or the songs of the Beatles' band and members.

_**Setting the Scene**_: Kiba and Hinata have been dating for quite a while. Kiba is certain Hinata loves him, (which she does) but knows she still suffers slightly from an overall uncertainty about any level of love. Kiba, with some prompting from the approving Hyuuga clan, finally decides to let her make the ultimate decision.

* * *

Hinata's eyes slowly whittled away at the lines of text in front of her. They widened and squinted on occasion, but kept themselves locked onto the black print that fascinated her so. It was true. Ever since the grueling Jounin Exams had come and gone, she had spent nearly all of her free time engrossed in one of two activities. There was her frequent purchases of romantic novellas which she would spend hours reading while leaned up against the kitchen counter.

There was also the canine shinobi himself.

A contained sighing to her left startled her. Hinata placed her novella face-down on the counter behind her and waited for someone to enter the door. She heard some slow footsteps on the cobbles right outside and waited for the person to enter in. They did.

["Dear Prudence" music begins]

Kiba casually came into view just outside of the doorway. Hinata was surprised to see him wearing an outfit that very closely resembled one of Neji's formals. The confusion with the situation must have somehow shown on her face, as Kiba looked at her oddly for a few short seconds.

Suddenly, Kiba's expression changed dramatically. He smiled warmly, lightly grabbed Hinata's hand, and looked her straight in the eye. Hinata found herself smiling as well.

Her heart had begun to beat faster when Kiba opened his lips and started to sing gently to her.

"_Dear Hina,"_

Hinata was taken aback by the romanticism that was emanating from Kiba's fairly handsome form.

"_Won'tcha come out to play?"_

The two drew slightly closer to one another before Kiba turned away from her and looked out the door.

"_Dear Hina,_

_Greet the brand new day,"_

Now gripping both of Hinata's hands, Kiba began to walk backwards, leading a willing Hinata forward.

"_The sun is up,_

_The sky is blue,_

_It's beautiful,_

_And so are you._

_Dear Hina,"_

Overwhelmed with flattery, Hinata continued to follow him towards the door.

"_Won'tcha come out… to play?"_

She nodded solemnly, stepping forward so that she and Kiba were walking next to each other, their hands still connected. They strolled out the door together, embracing the mid-day outdoors.

"_Dear Hina,_

_Open up your eyes,"_

Kiba began to turn them towards the entrance to the Hyuuga's hedge-surrounded garden on the left.

"_Dear Hina,_

_See the sunny skies,"_

Walking underneath the lush arch, the two moved closer together as the hedges narrowed the path.

"_The wind is low,_

_The birds'll sing,_

_That you were part of everything._

_Dear Hina,"_

As they neared the exit from the enclosed hedges, Hinata suddenly saw familiar faces in front of them.

"_Won'tchu open up your eyes?"_

They emerged from the narrowness of the hedge tunnel. Hinata was highly surprised to find nearly the entire Hyuuga clan standing in a semi-circle in front of them. They all began to sing quietly, and harmoniously.

"_Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round,_

_Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round,_

_Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round,_

_Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round._

_Look around."_

Once the chorus of voices dwindled, Kiba suddenly turned Hinata towards him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds as Kiba resumed his signing.

"_Dear Hina,_

_Let me see you smile."_

Hinata looked down and saw a small black case in his hand.

"_Dear Hina,_

_Like a little child."_

He flipped it open. Inside was an opal ring, custom-designed and etched to resemble the appearance of the Hyuugas' Byakugan eyes. Hinata's hands flew to cover her mouth.

"_The clouds will be,_

_a daisy chain,_

_So let me see,_

_you smile again,_

_Dear Hina,"_

Hinata bowed her head, causing Kiba to obtain a look of genuine worry on his face.

"_Won'tchu let me see you smile?"_

Hinata was still for a few seconds. Suddenly, she began to giggle in her adorable fashion and nodded her head enthusiastically. Kiba now sported a satisfied smile as the two newly bound lovers locked their lips together passionately. The Hyuugas all smiled approvingly and finished singing.

"_Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round,_

_Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round,_

_Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round,_

_Look around, 'round, 'round, 'round, 'round."_

And so Kiba and Hinata were engaged.

* * *

_First off, thanks for reading this through to the end. (Or so I assume.)_

_Secondly, if you have not heard the song "Dear Prudence" by the Beatles, go listen to it before you read this fic (again?). __Frankly, knowing the tune of the song (or even listening to the song itself while you read) will improve the fic that much more. It's pretty much common sense, anyhow, since I wouldn't recommend reading this without at least having listened to the song._

_Thirdly, since this is my debut piece for this account, I figure I may as well make a few things clear:_

_***I do not own Naruto or the songs of the Beatles!** (I felt I should repeat that the first chance I got.)_

_*****For those of you a little dissapointed with the innocence of this fic, know that few of my planned stories will be nearly as innocent as this. I'm not exactly planning on anything extremely hardcore, but a lot of the other stories I have planned will contain more mature (and yes, sexual) themes. If you want to know exactly where I stand with all of this (and anything else), visit my profile page._

_*I know that alot of you, as well as wanting more mature content, are probably interested in pairings of the homosexual nature as well. While I do have some yaoi (boy-boy) pairings in mind to write about, I can't promise any yuri unless I get an inspiration that fits for it. Again, for further elaboration you can just go to my profile page._

_Again, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave comments._


End file.
